


【授权翻译】no one can stop me, not even gravity or nasa/谁都别想阻止我，就算是地心引力和NASA也不行

by Suckbackintime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: “操你的，”莱娅说。“谁说要结婚了？是卢克说要结婚了吗？”“卢克与此事无关，”卢克头也不抬。“嘿，卢克与此事无关，”韩指着她。她迟早要把他的手指头咬下来，到时候看看他还能怎么指来指去。“这是你和我之间的事，公主。”“你和我之间什么都没有，”莱娅说。“我要和C-3PO生下这个孩子。”C-3PO说，“殿下，”声音在颤抖。





	【授权翻译】no one can stop me, not even gravity or nasa/谁都别想阻止我，就算是地心引力和NASA也不行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no one can stop me, not even gravity or nasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962915) by [magneticwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticwave/pseuds/magneticwave). 



> 感谢阡陌的校对！印象没错的话这是AO3上Kudos最高的HanLeia，原文非常好笑而且对话语气精妙无比非常原作电影（EP5）感，我的渣翻翻不出原文万分之一，如果看起来不够精彩完全是我的错。推荐大家去看原文，翻译仅作安利XDD如果有看过原文或者对旧史熟悉的朋友发现了任何错误，欢迎指出！

说来有点蠢，但莱娅原力感应到自己怀孕了。讲真，她比任何一名自尊的二十五岁女性手头上的工作都要多，而且才刚刚签完允许她的飞行员重回岗位的医疗文件。她上一次感冒还是在六年前，大半时间都待在格里兹马尔特的安全屋里，报复性地用韩的换洗衬衫撸鼻涕，用等离子射枪把蛋白棒融成汤。看医生纯属浪费时间。 

“当然不了，”卢克说。“你就不担心这次通讯被拦截吗？” 

“被谁？那些伦武士团（Ren）的蠢材？”莱娅说。“行行好，要是他们真能拦截下我们百分之一的通讯，我就真有事要做了，才不会浪费时间联系你。” 

通讯另一端，卢克在那副极度戏剧性的外表下皱起眉头。他留了胡子，她想——当前通讯信号不佳——图像模糊不清，让他看起来像那些脸朝下倒在水洼里半死不活的醉汉。或者换种说法，就像韩那样。 

“我不知道你哪里需要我帮忙，”卢克开口说话。那把大胡子太让人分心了，莱娅很想笑。“你去跟韩说你怀孕了，他大叫你怀孕了。这整个流程有我什么事？” 

莱娅说，“我不是要你帮忙，我是要问你原力运作还正常吗。” 

“听起来就像是你需要我帮忙，”卢克对她说。莱娅不确定他俩到底谁大一点——肯定是她——但卢克听起来就像是要抢着当哥哥。 

莱娅咬着牙开口，“我是在让你回答我的问题，这是有区别的。怀孕的感觉像开心的消化不良吗？我现在就是这种感觉。” 

莱娅驻守在此的期间，她的办公室配备了通讯系统，但她之前从来没用过；主战报室的那套系统更大，莱娅也没什么出于个人动机需要在通讯里冲什么人大喊大叫的时候。因此当卢克的脸被小小地投影在她面前时，这种亲昵的感觉如此怪异。即使是他那把蠢胡子也不足以动摇这种亲密感。或许甚至让她对他更为喜爱，这就像某种精神折磨。 

卢克做了个鬼脸。“实话说，我没法知道怀孕是不是像开心的消化不良。” 

莱娅要把他那张蠢脸上的蠢胡子一把火烧掉。“你就是个白痴。”她断然地告诉他。每当她把手放在自己的胃上——其实应该说，她的子宫上——她都能感觉到那有什么东西。不是用手感觉到的，而是某种自她的手延展开的感官，某种她看不见的超出肉体的神经末梢。她能感到模糊不清，尚未成型的什么东西。 

卢克白眼翻得过于剧烈，脸都出了镜头。 

“恭喜，”莱娅说，“你要当舅舅了。”然后挂断了通讯。 

~ 

十二天后卢克出现在一架补给运输机上，戏剧性地走下飞船，在人满为患的飞行甲板当中摘下兜帽。莱娅之所以在那里是因为韩以为自己会是下一个开着补给船去甘·莫阿迪尔（Gan Moradir）的人，即使在那个星系的七个星球上他都是通缉犯。 

“万一你被抓了怎么办？”莱娅在对他大喊大叫。“我才不会浪费宝贵的资源请律师来保释你！” 

“我说要律师了吗！”韩对她吼回去。那艘补给船就在他身后；一群手忙脚乱的机组新人跑来跑去。“我没在问你的意见，实话说了吧！” 

“没错，这正是你众多问题中的一个而已，”莱娅说。“显而易见你还有妄想症。有一大堆真正的工作等着你去做，而你却游手好闲地跑去扮演迷人走私犯——” 

“游手好闲？”韩厉声道。这时登陆甲板降下，机组成员们鱼贯而出，正好迎上那群没头苍蝇般的新人。四处都是拍背祝贺的叫喊声，因此更难听清韩仿佛莱娅的斯赖拉姑妈那样，把手放在胸口时所说的话， _“扮演？”_

“你可以在你自己的时间里走私，”莱娅说。“你和别人一样每年有一打假期。但在我的时间里，在义军的时间里，我说什么你就做什么。” 

“首先，”韩说，“严格来说你的军衔已经不比我高了，奥加纳将军。其次，我什么时候有一打假期了，就那少得可怜的——” 

卢克走下货船，停下脚步，然后掀开兜帽。阳光下他的头发金光闪闪，胡子也没那么参差凌乱了，这让他在任何长了眼睛而且不知道她的手足其实是个白痴的人眼里都显得无比庄严高贵。有那么一瞬间每个人都倒吸一口凉气——除了韩，他还在抱怨假如他肯费心读一读劳务合同的话就早该知道的假期——然后所有人都爆发出歇斯底里的尖叫。和声听起来是乱哄哄的 **卢克大师** 。 

“造物主他妈的救救我吧，”莱娅低声咕哝。 

韩转了半圈，看见了卢克，开口说道，“出什么事了让他回来？” 

大概不是原力让莱娅感觉胃像是一下子坠到了膝盖上。 

“嘿，小子，”在卢克一路挤过向他打招呼祝福的人群时，韩继续说。对他充满敬意的人们有点像是自发地为卢克留出了个圈，好像他们害怕真的拥抱已知唯一一位活生生的绝地武士似的，这从各种层面上来说都非常可笑。“我差点都没能从这只死田鼠底下认出你。”他粗鲁地把卢克拉过来抱了一下；这一举动让人群更加喧闹。这会儿有种节日般的氛围。卢克上次出现在他们面前是多久以前的事了？显然已经太久了。 

莱娅都没意识到自己在胸前交叉双臂，直到她解开双臂去拥抱他。“你好，卢克。”她说。即使她对韩非常生气，对卢克有点生气，她也还是紧紧地抱住了她。她的手臂箍在他的长袍里。她想，我真高兴见到你，但没说出来，因为她一旦知道了他为什么回来可能就没这么高兴了。 

“嘿，小妹，”卢克兴高采烈地说。“我不在的时候你是变矮了还是怎么着？” 

莱娅一拳打在他的肾上。 

~ 

“我回来当然是因为你怀孕了，”卢克说，同时用那种“什么？我？我只是个从塔图因湿气农场来的单纯农民”眼神睁大双眼，纯洁无辜地眨啊眨。“我唯一的妹妹！怀孕了！” 

“我要用你自己的斗篷闷死你。”莱娅威胁。 

显然原力知会了卢克这一威胁并不具备可行性；他把手揣进斗篷袖子里，对她微笑。“你跟韩说了吗？”他问她，他同意在莱娅的办公室会面就是个战术上的错误。莱娅让自己忙于处理成堆的数据板和传出的信息。 

“没有，”她等自己调整好状态，也就是大概三十秒后才开口回答。期间卢克一句话也没说，但莱娅能感觉到他的眼神都在她头盖骨上钻了个洞了。“还没到时候。” 

“这不是到时候的事，”卢克说。“除非你是说孕吐。” 

莱娅对卢克做了个嫌恶的表情。显然周游银河外加从别人父母那偷力敏小孩都没能提升他的幽默感。 

“你在嫌弃我的乡下人幽默感，对不对？”卢克问。他的眼睛现在眯起来了，就像个极度缺乏魅力的同性恋怪人。莱娅跟卢克偷的小孩一样是力敏，所以她能感觉到他像是在用意识边缘戳她。这种感觉很怪，而莱娅也一点也不喜欢；这唤起了太多她十四岁时的回忆，她在那个年纪对着父母大喊大叫，让他们不许边敲门边直接进她房间。 

“没有，”莱娅说。甚至不能去想她出于种种原因并不愿意回忆父母这件事本身。“我是在嫌弃你长得难看。” 

卢克没再眯着眼。“我俩的基因是一样的，”他说。“说不好你的孩子会长得像我。”他停下来拨了下头发，但莱娅对他真正的意思一清二楚，像他是拳击垫对面的对手一样彻底洞察了他。在克诺比将军一生中干过的所有蠢事里，把卢克介绍给韩绝对是最蠢的之一。“那不是很棒吗？” 

取而代之口头回答，莱娅冷哼一声，瞪着卢克沾满泥巴的靴子，这双靴子现在跷在她的桌缘。 

卢克无视了她，把话题扯了回来。“我不懂你为什么就是不能直接告诉他。这又不是太空坏血病，他绝对能注意到有个八个月的婴儿满地乱跑——是八个月吗？”他皱眉看着莱娅的胃，“八个半月。” 

“婴儿不会跑，白痴，”莱娅说。她尖锐地瞥了一眼卢克的靴子。但凡那些泥巴有一丁点沾上了她的信息打印件，她就要卢克把它们全都手抄下来。“幼儿才会跑。婴儿就像个装满蛋白棒的卷筒，必须被人随身带来带去。” 

她的语气听起来毫不留情，充满厌烦，卢克说，“你就不为要当妈妈了而兴奋吗。” 

就连听到这个词都让莱娅感到一阵烦乱。“没什么好兴奋的。”她对他说。她能听出自己的声音变得多尖利，就像被一只戴着手套的手扼住那样。“我连你为什么要跑这一趟都看不出任何必要。你不该在银河系的哪个角落绑架小孩子吗？你到这了，还有谁在照看他们？” 

“孩子们都很好。”卢克说。他的声音由恼怒转为关怀，眉头紧紧皱在一起，在他前额上打了个结。“玛拉在照顾他们，没事的。反正他们也都总是更听她的话。听好，莱娅，如果这跟维达有关——” 

莱娅说， _“把你的靴子从我桌上拿开。”_

卢克把脚放回地上。 

~ 

那天晚上，莱娅梦到了一条长长的冰冷走廊。两边都是塑模塑料制成的白色的，坚硬的墙壁，而莱娅像骑一头汤汤那样骑着R2-D2，抓着他的天线来保持平衡。她非常害怕自己会摔下来，但又知道自己不应该踩上地板。有什么人在追她；稳健有力，富有节奏的步伐让她不寒而栗。她的手掌发潮，满是汗水，抓不住R2-D2的天线。 

“嘿，”韩说。莱娅抽搐一下惊醒过来，看见他正低头看着他，头发都竖起来了，刘海乱糟糟。他看起来很搞笑。“你还好吗？” 

“干嘛？”莱娅昏昏沉沉地说。韩一般都紧贴着她的背睡，睡觉的时候双臂环着她的脖子，声称 **“这样方便掐死你，公主”** ，他现在正支起身体对着她眨眼。他醒得太快了；莱娅不得不把自己从睡梦之中拽出来，就像挣扎出一桶熔化了的的透明钢。 

韩说，“你说‘快点，R2，快点’，一清二楚。” 

“做了个梦而已，”莱娅对他说。“没事了。睡吧。” 

“你睡吧，”韩说，半秒钟内心情就从关怀转到阴戾。简直难以置信，他居然清醒到能够产生真正的情绪。莱娅没开口回答，那样太耗神了，她选择用手捂上韩的脸，把他推到一边去。 

“你的鼻子好冷，”莱娅说。 

“唔！”韩不满地说，他的脸被莱娅闷住了。而莱娅已经又睡着了；无论韩说了什么她都没听见，她的手指蜷在他的嘴唇边。

~ 

莱娅在她的工作时间里黑过够多医疗机器人，因此本该有所准备，但她也不是那个落后乡下来的白痴，觉得“原力告诉我了”能被当作可靠的验孕结果。卢克差点死在戈姆（Golm）的小行星带时原力确实通知她了，而她心烦意乱地发现自己手下的军需官之一是那些伦蠢货团的卧底，但这也不能证明原力能被当成神奇的婴儿传感器。 

“恭——喜——您，”机器人热情洋溢，无可辩驳地说。“您的妊娠测试结果为98%阳性。我将对您的医疗记录进行相应修改。” 

“没必要，”莱娅试着阻止。 

“根据莱娅·奥加纳将军办公室签发的RA-198法令，所有医疗档案应当随诊断结果立刻作出相应修改。”医疗机器人震动一下，然后继续说，“您想终止妊娠吗？” 

“呃，”莱娅说。 

“抱歉，”医疗机器人回复。“我无法分析您的句子。能重复您的回答吗？” 

“不，”莱娅最后极度不情不愿地说，“不是现在。” 

“奥加纳将军，您的医疗档案修改成功，”医疗机器人说。“如果您想要终止妊娠，我或其他医疗机器人将为您提供协助。”医疗机器人又震动一下，胸前吐出一条印着处方的纸带。“请遵循医嘱。” 

医疗机器人把塑料薄片递给莱娅，滑出房间，诊断别人去了。莱娅的级别够高，有权把机器人叫到自己办公室来，但现在她后悔了。或许偏僻的医疗区更有助于她下定决心。无论是义军还是伦武士团，许多身处莱娅这个位置的人都已经开始抚养孩子了。雅汶四的根据地里小孩子泛滥成灾，无处不在——每当莱娅喘口气与退休了的朋友坐下来喝杯茶，都有成堆长得分不出谁是谁的人类幼崽爬在每样他们够得到的东西上。这和战况最焦灼的时候不一样，在那时候养小孩肯定只会带来焦虑或死亡，是个糟糕的主意。战争是个不生小孩的好借口。 

莱娅试着把自己和婴儿联系起来，她的腹部会在身前鼓起来，像个孵化器，也像个大麻烦。想象这幅画面很容易，但在她的脑子里总觉得这一幕像她的姑妈最爱的热播全息剧——她的大肚子出现在镜头里，伴随着轻柔的音乐响起，身后是韩穿着件开领上衣站在窗前。 

“去他的班萨屎，”莱娅低声自言自语。她把处方塞进夹克袖子里，准备去烧点水泡茶喝。

一开始，她以为自己必须得等到晚餐时间才有机会偷偷溜去找配药机器人——韩是个会在饭点会准时报道的白痴——但她走出自己办公室时，迎面走来的一位士官啪地向她敬了个礼，开口说道，“长官，千年隼号刚刚起飞。索罗将军让我转告您他加入了前往甘·莫阿迪尔的运输船护卫队伍。” 

布里希士官刚到这不久，还不知道自己已经被当成了无足轻重的替罪羊，通报坏消息的不二人选。因此莱娅对她的火气没有对她身后那条空荡荡走廊的火气要大。 

“那个该死的混帐，”莱娅厉声骂道。她攥紧拳头，听到她袖子里的那张写着处方的塑料片嘎吱作响。 

“呃嗯，”布里希士官说，如今显然已经意识到自己被耍了。 

“你可以解散了，”莱娅对她说。她的眼前是真的有一片红色还是只是因为日落？生物学真奇妙。“另外，中士——下次要是有哪个级别不比你高的人让你来向我通报关于索罗将军的消息，就让他们滚蛋。” 

“是，”布里希士官小声说。“我保证——长官。” 

~ 

莱娅的母亲流产过好几次。你是一份无与伦比的礼物，当莱娅还是一个想要兄弟姐妹陪伴的小女孩时，她这么对她说道；那是在他们收养温特和妮娜之前。莱娅还记得那时她的父亲在不远处说，也是我们最大的诅咒，因为莱娅上个月拒绝梳头，不得不让她妈妈的一名侍女来为她梳理缠结的头发。

等温特和妮娜来了，他们就需要五个成年人来照管他们——莱娅记得清清楚楚。当每个孩子都处在不止一个大人的看顾下时，情况就还好；妮娜是他们当中最捣蛋的，性情顽劣，而莱娅和温特则与之相对，故意表现得乖巧听话，这样他们就能得到额外的甜点作为奖励。妮娜总是因为这个发脾气。 

但无人监管的时间里，他们的童年堪称连环灾难。莱娅从来不自己梳头，常常离家出走，温特喜欢把猫咪们涂得五颜六色，而妮娜是个吵闹不停的捣蛋鬼，有多达四次把夏宫点燃的经验，还撒谎说都是机器人故障引起的。 

莱娅试着想象有个性格像妮娜那样的小孩子在千年隼的船舱里四处捣蛋的样子，说实话这幅画面让她有些反胃。 

~ 

前往甘·莫阿迪尔运送补给一般需要一星期，但莱娅估计这一趟会花去他们一个月的时间，因为韩肯定会被哪个穷追不舍的黑帮熟人逮个正着，扣为人质，亟需营救。卢克还逗留在这，无所事事地故作玄虚着给新兵们讲各种奇闻异事，莱娅无视了他。她在服用产前营养品。 

韩出发离去的六天里，莱娅都强烈地无视着在她办公室另一头消磨时光的卢克，他表面上看起来是在修理C-3PO左腿的什么毛病，实际上是在角落里烦人地自说自话。那些没用的零件堆得到处都是，好几把扳手摞在椅子上，螺丝在地板上滚来滚去。 

“你就找不到更好的地方干这个吗？”莱娅不客气地问他。“比如你的房间？” 

“我妹妹又不在我房间里，”卢克说，视线没从C-3PO的大腿内侧移开。“我是来看我妹妹的。嘿，3PO，你还是觉得不对劲吗？” 

“恐怕是的，卢克主人，”C-3PO焦虑地说。“我简直无法 _想象_ 那是什么造成的！” 

“这就是我在这的原因，伙计，”卢克说。他把脑袋从C-3PO的大腿间抽出来，看向莱娅。“你不是不跟我说话吗？” 

“我觉得我应该更正式地提出抗议，”莱娅说着啪地把数据板甩到桌上，把一堆闪闪发亮的无用零件扫到了地上去。“这是什么？”她指着那堆玩意问他。“为什么会在这？我在这间办公室里忙着半个义军的事，你却把你的垃圾堆得到处都是。” 

卢克皱起眉毛，“这不是垃圾，这是3PO的外设神经系统。” 

莱娅用力翻了个白眼，差点让自己头疼起来。她刚想张嘴告诉卢克他大可以把C-3PO和他的外设神经系统一起拿走时，办公室门猛地打开了，韩站在门口，满脸通红，怒发冲冠。 

“我对于自己居然不用请律师感到发自内心的惊讶。”莱娅对他说。“你有没有冲什么我得有个心理准备的重要人物开枪？” 

韩没回答这个合理的问题，而是举起一根手指指着她。他的手指在颤抖。 _“你！”_ 他咆哮。 

“我，”莱娅面无表情地重复。“又怎么了？”如果这间办公室里有任何人有理由生气，那也该是莱娅，她对自己的属下下达了明确的命令，但被彻头彻尾无视了。她没把韩送上军事法庭算他走运。 

“你要跟我结婚了，公主，”韩继续大声说，大半个人还站在门口。可能半个基地的人都听到了这堆狗屎。 

“哈！”莱娅厉声道。 

“噢不，”韩慢下语速，但依旧一副胁迫语气。“我说真的。你怀孕了对不对？没关系，但我们要结婚。” 

那个无耻混蛋。“是你告诉他的吗？”莱娅用第二人称问卢克。后者低头盯着C-3PO的腿，避开了眼神接触。 

“用不着他来告诉我，我收到了你的医疗记录更新提示，”韩对她说。“更有趣的是，公主殿下，你没告诉我。”他没再那么大声讲话了，但莱娅的自尊不允许她上前把韩拽进办公室进行一场私人对话。如果他想要在从这个基地到外环的所有人面前跟她吵，没问题。 

“你怎么敢！”莱娅说。 

“你怎么敢！”韩立马回呛。“我是认真的。绝地武士是不是能主持婚礼来着？”他对卢克这么说，就好像莱娅不在这间房间里，而且没有要被迫嫁给一个没法在行星表面停留半秒钟而不招惹是非的男人一样。 

“操你的，”莱娅说。“谁说要结婚了？是卢克说要结婚了吗？” 

“卢克与此事无关，”卢克说，头也不抬。 

“嘿，卢克与此事无关，”韩指着她。她迟早要把他的手指头咬下来，到时候看看他还能怎么指来指去。“这是你和我之间的事，公主。” 

“你和我之间什么都没有，”莱娅说。“我要和C-3PO生下这个孩子。” 

C-3PO说，“殿下，”声音在颤抖。 

韩双手叉腰。“想得美，”他说，“我们要得体地处理这件事，我不知道你们奥德朗传统是怎么样的，公主，但在科雷利亚，你得先结婚再生孩子。” 

现在莱娅简直气得语无伦次了。“什么？”她气急败坏。“你是在说，我们要结婚是因为——你—— _你_ ——觉得——这是应该的？！出于传统？！” 

“没错！”韩大吼。 

“没门！”莱娅对他说。“我简直不敢相信。滚出我的办公室，你们所有人！我的工作他妈的不包括和你们这些纳夫牛牧民扯淡。” 

“这事没完，”韩放话。他消失在拐角之前又用手指指了她一次。总有一天，莱娅要趁他睡觉的时候把那玩意剁下来。韩踩着重步走开的时候走道里传来一阵嘈杂，大概是听墙角的人都急急忙忙火速跑去找一些不那么侵犯隐私的事情去做了。 

卢克终于放下了C-3PO那条被拆下来的腿。“莱娅，”他慢慢开口。卢克的声音和他灵活的眉毛暗示了很多东西。那么多年以来莱娅一直是同她的姐妹一同度过的；卢克是她的双胞胎兄弟这件事依旧令她感到难以置信，早在她向父母撒娇想要收养其他兄弟姐妹之前，她就已经和和这个格外烦人的家伙共享同一个子宫了。 

“你和你这堆破烂也一样。”她对他说。 

“好吧，”他冷静地说，开始在地上那堆C-3PO的神经系统里挑挑拣拣。“我懂了。”莱娅等着他出去，但他只是安静地拿起一把小小的螺丝刀和一颗更小的螺丝钉。最终莱娅愤怒地叹息一声，继续工作；这个基地没法自己运转。 

~ 

莱娅晚餐前后都得出席一堆会议，因此她在办公室多呆了一小时，直到走廊的灯都转到下班后的节能模式。鉴于莱娅为了充分利用这段时间而做完了上个季度所有的财务报表，她的助理明早将会狂喜不已。 

她有多害怕韩不在他们的住处，就有多希望他选择在千年隼上过夜；她的太阳穴发痛，只想要坐在淋浴间里，而不必担心被科雷利亚的婚礼传统伏击。

“噢，太棒了，”她打开房门，看见韩正在配套洗漱间里刷牙，水槽上方明亮的灯光照出他赤裸的上身。

“唔嗯嗯，”韩满口牙膏泡沫地说。他的脸色看起来没那么红了，但还是很阴沉。他的衣服胡乱扔在床上，因为他就是那种来自要求人们先结婚再生孩子的地方的原始人。 

“你在说什么，”莱娅疲惫不堪地问，“还有更多要求？”她踢掉靴子，开始解开上衣襟口。 

韩把泡沫吐进水槽里。“你看起来很累，”他口齿清晰地说。 

“我想知道这又是谁的错，”莱娅说。“可能要怪那个在我办公室突然出现并且告诉半个义军基地我怀孕了的白痴？又或者要归罪于随后的五个小时里我一直在和每个遇到的少将，上尉和指挥官握手？士官们倒是只要敬礼就好。”刚开始的时候还挺好玩的。 

韩把嘴巴塞到水龙头底下，漱了漱口，把水吐掉。莱娅甚至没力气暗中祈祷他把自己淹死。“如果我不是通过窃听医疗机器人发现的，大概会表现得更友好一点。”他的语气酸溜溜的。 

“我不敢相信你居然黑进了我的医疗记录，”莱娅对他说。“简直是浪费时间；我从来不生病。” 

“但它有用，不是吗？”韩的手停在灯光开关上。“你还需要什么吗？” 

“没有了，”她暴躁地边说边脱下裤子爬上床。特意在钻进被窝之前把韩的衣服都踢到地板上。“如果你在闯进我的办公室之前能好好思考半秒钟，可能就会意识到你违抗我命令这件事一点也无助于让我对与你一起抚养无助又充满依赖的后代满怀热情。” 

韩俯身捡起散落的衬衫衣裤，怀里抱着一大堆衣服，在从床到浴室的半路上停下脚步。“无助又充满依赖？ _违抗命令？_ ” 

在翻来覆去半秒钟后，莱娅不得不坐起来把枕头拍打成合适的形状。“我告诉过你不要跟着补给船。这很蠢，而且你也知道这点。你有多差点就被抓了？”

“我在来得及登陆甘·莫阿迪尔之前就收到了窃听的信息，”韩说。他把他们的衣服塞进墙上的洗衣槽，同时用那种坚定但并不挑衅的语气补充，“但这不是重点。我不需要服从你的命令，公主。” 

“这里的每个人都服从我的命令，”莱娅说。“这就是当个该死的将军的意思。” 

“说得不错，”韩说。他上床的时候关了灯，但嵌在天花板上的安全灯意味着莱娅还是可以看到他，他的脸在昏暗的灯下变成了蓝色。“但你的级别不比我高。” 

莱娅缩进被窝里，“严格来说——” 

“——严格来说，我们级别相等。”韩打断她，在她身边滑进被窝里。“或许我不是贵族，但在这个基地，我们级别相同。如果你能行行好不对我发号施令，那我或许也会好好听你说话。” 

“你真是个混蛋，”莱娅说。 

“成交？”韩问道。他伸出手，手臂搂过她的脖子，身体紧贴着她的背弯起来。“你想把头发放下来吗。” 

“现在这样就好，”莱娅说。一想到要梳头发她的头就开始痛得更厉害。“还有没有成交！不如你帮我个忙，不要再为了找刺激明目张胆违法犯罪了，要不然我就要禁止 _千年隼_ 停泊。”

“这不是妥协，”韩对着她的头发说。她的手抬起来，把他的两只手都捂在胸前，暖暖地被盖在被子底下。这些天来原力之中那种躁动的消化不良感觉此刻缓和许多；可能是因为这张床有了韩在显得温暖不少。“结婚的事还没完，甜心。” 

“你 _再_ 用那种语气叫我甜心 _试试看_ 。”莱娅昏昏欲睡地威胁。 

~ 

等剩余的补给船带着处方药物、一桶桶的蛋白质补给条和十四箱各式军需杂物从甘·莫阿迪尔返回又花了一星期，而这些物资在甲板负责人员能够花上半分钟好好记下他们的存在之前就消失在了基地深处；莱娅收到了一条抱怨的消息，她看也没看就删了它。

“你有在听吗？”卢克责问道。莱娅从她的数据板上抬起头，看到他站在她的书桌前，双手叉腰。在基地里又待了好几周以后，他不再继续穿着那套戏剧性的绝地武士外袍，穿回了肘部和腿侧打着补丁的连体衣，看着像是用莱娅手底下某个中队的制服改的。 

“什么？”莱娅终于回答。 

卢克的表情抽动一下；他可能扬起了一边眉毛，但莱娅没法透过他过长的刘海看清楚。“我要为这趟任务离开十五天，”他咬字格外清晰，一字一句地强调。“你能保证在我不在的时候不对韩发脾气吗？” 

“你在干嘛，把我当小学生？”莱娅说。“不，我不能保证。如果你真那么担心的话就把他一起带上。”她用拇指把甲板人员提交的近期运输行动报告概览滑到下一页。 

卢克说，“我没办法，他拒绝 _离开_ 。” 

“ _千年隼_ 还需要整备吗？”莱娅心不在焉地说，一边读着各个中队行动的段落。甲板指挥官讨厌她的飞行员们，很明显，但他的报告总是不失精确审慎。 

“不，”卢克说，他过度耐心的声音像是出自贝尔·奥加纳的育儿数据库，“他 _拒绝_ 离开。” 

“我 _听_ 清楚了，”莱娅即刻回击，同样刻意地说。“我是怀孕了，又不是聋了。” 

“近期证据显示并非如此，”卢克回答，然后火速冲出了莱娅的办公室，仿佛抢占这场称不上对话的对话的最后一句话让他成为了完成奥德朗社交季首次亮相的少女。莱娅被剥夺了机智反驳他的机会，只好对着他的背影做了个鬼脸。 

~ 

多年以来，卢克时不时就会声称自己能够看见原力中的鬼魂——大部分时候是指克诺比将军和他的老师父尤达，而有那么一次他喝得格外醉，跟她说他和年轻的安纳金·天行者说上话了，但话音未落就吐进了旁边的一盆沙漠植物*里，所以莱娅把那当做酒精中毒情况下产生的幻觉——而莱娅自己，作为原力敏感到足以拿原力来当胎儿感应器的人，从来没见过原力鬼。 

【*这里原文是miser-plant，Wookieepedia说这是干旱星球Kamar的原生植物，找不到中译名又编不出来所以就简单粗暴沙漠植物指代一下了OJZ】

也不是说她想要看见，真的，尤其不想要看到那个恶心的卑鄙小人，他给了她一半基因，然后就杀死了她母星上的所有人，除了——呃。 

“她的名字叫帕德梅·纳贝里，”克诺比将军说。他的视线越过女王宫殿后的草坪，定格在群山上；他们正坐在凉亭的前阶上。莱娅能远远听见她的姐妹们在湖边浅滩上戏水的声音。他们不被允许游过林木线，但她知道一旦没人在看他们就会这么干。 

莱娅说，“谁？”接着大喊，“温特！不许过线！” 

温特在很远的地方尖声应到，“你又不是 _妈妈_ 。” 

“你最好希望保姆菲洛崔克斯发现以后妈妈还会理你。”莱娅喊回去。 

“你的母亲。”克诺比将军说。 

“她怎么了？”莱娅回复。她心不在焉；她的姐妹们要是在她眼皮子底下淹死得算她倒霉。换做是其他夏天，她会下去和她们一起游泳，但帝国参议院的第三季度就要开始了，而她在登陆之前刚刚护理过头发。在再次打湿它之前她得放着干燥好几天，她的头发现在还是油油的，沉重地压在她的头皮上。 

在夏天的炎炎烈日下这更加令人难以忍受；莱娅把头发放下来，披在肩上，开始编辫子，她的手指流畅地梳理过长发。她比小时候更擅长对付她的头发了。 

在她左边，克诺比将军继续说，“她生下你的时候我就在那里。她在死前为你取了名字，而我履行了她的遗愿，将你带给了亲王和他的妻子。”莱娅的手指动作停住了，纠缠在她的头发里。防护罩的气味是如此浓烈，几乎让她以为自己产生了幻觉。“她的名字叫帕德梅·纳贝里。” 

莱娅已经知道自己是被收养的好几年了——你是份无与伦比的礼物：这句话并不像看起来那样暧昧含糊——但她从未从听任何人谈起过她生理意义上的父母。“真的吗？”她完全被吸引了。“你是怎么认识她的？” 

“她是一名议员，”克诺比将军说。他有一双浅色的眼睛，在日光之下蓝得几乎透明。莱娅自打出生就认识他了，这张脸时常出现在秘密通讯的另一端。 _一位强大而有力的盟友_ ，她的父亲如此形容他。 _分量之重，以至于只有最紧急的情况下才能向他求助。_ “就像你一样，据我所知。” 

“我还在见习中，”莱娅干巴巴地说。“现在就称呼我议员还为时稍早。” 

克诺比将军幽默地轻微半躬致意，因为坐着而没能完成这个动作。“我不这么觉得，”他说，语调神神秘秘。这是那种老人们为了使自己听起来更加富有智慧而常常用的语调；这让莱娅觉得很好玩，因为克诺比将军看起来不比保姆菲洛崔克斯年纪更大，而后者现年三十五岁，是奥加纳家族将近一个世纪以来最年轻的家庭女教师。 

“好吧，希望别人也都这么想，”莱娅说。她不想谈即将到来的帝国参议院会议；她想要去和她的姐妹们一起游泳，试着悄悄溜过林木线。说到这个——“你们最好别溜过树林！”她对着湖的方向大喊。而妮娜和温特在好一段可疑的间隔后才喊回来说他们没有。 

莱娅把辫子解开，头发甩到肩后。“她真的是个议员吗？”她问克诺比将军，后者或许没有撒谎，但二次确认总是好的。 

“是的，”克诺比将军安静地说。“她对各星系代表的个人责任抱有强烈的信仰。她是位非常有能力的议员，因其外交能力而广受尊敬。”在短暂的停顿后他有些尴尬地补充，“她有——头发。像你一样的头发。她曾经是两届纳布女王，知道如何用穿着打扮衬托自己的优势。” 

“她有头发，”莱娅平淡地说，随后反应过来，“纳布？哇哦。我看过纳布的照片，当然，但我从来没去过——据说那里真的很美。田园诗般优美，记得爸爸是这么说的。”克诺比将军停下来看着莱娅，随后眯起眼睛望着环绕他们的群山，慢慢摇着头。他可能是在暗中评判奥德朗和女王的宫殿，但莱娅无视了他。“她是怎么死的？” 

片刻停顿后，克诺比将军开口，“很复杂。” 

“因为怀孕？”莱娅追问。 

“因为她的丈夫，”克诺比将军说。他还在凝望着群山，但似乎不那么暗示意味了，反而有些闪烁其辞。 

“噢，”莱娅说。准确来说是一声低语。 

“她，在许多方面，都和你的父亲很像。”克诺比将军说。“她和贝尔都强烈致力于实现共和国参议院最初建立时的理想。当这一理想被最高议长所腐化时，他们成为了义军的基石。”莱娅像是眼睁睁看着他衰老起来；如今他的胡子里有些灰色的条纹，那双蓝眼睛周围的皮肤显现出皱纹。“我想她会非常爱你的，”他说。“在你出生前她是如此爱你。” 

这一次，莱娅的“噢”几不可闻；她几乎喘不上气。像是在她能吸气之前，发油的麝香气味就使空气凝滞起来。 

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”她终于说出来。“我有父母。他们很爱我，而且将我抚养长大。” 

“我希望他们有，”克诺比将军说。“毕竟，将你带到这里是我的选择。”他停顿一下，或许是因为他看出莱娅此时状况不太好，处于头晕目眩之中。“你是否开心快乐对你的母亲来说意义重大。而作为那个把你从她的怀抱带到这里来的人，我感到我对你的幸福同样负有责任。” 

莱娅哑声道，“克诺比将军——” 

“请，”他说，“我希望你能够叫我本，莱娅。” 

夏日的热度突然之间，令人极其难以忍受，而莱娅不得不紧紧闭上双眼。她眼皮抽动一下，伴随着一阵极其不快的晃动睁开眼睛，发现韩正用两只手晃着她的肩膀。“嘿，”他说。“这是怎么回事？”莱娅花了堪称羞耻的好长一阵时间才发现自己在哭，这就是为什么韩看起来像是被突然反水的同伙开了黑枪似的。“莱娅？该死，嘿，别这样。” 

蓝色的安全灯下韩的脸色非常恶心。莱娅翻了个身把脑袋埋进他的肩膀，这样她就不用看着他了，泪水从她的眼中涌出，就像坏掉的水龙头。她发出某种难听的单调声音。 

“嘿，”韩一遍又一遍重复，有些烦人。“莱娅，没事了。好吗？没事了。” 

~ 

向更擅长信息技术的下属士官下达搜索命令轻而易举；莱娅走进她的办公室，随便挑了一个人，说，“我要你能找到的所有关于帕德梅·纳贝里的资料。” 

“遵命，”那个士官啪地敬了个礼，随后立刻消失了。 

36点的时候，莱娅准备下班，那名士官带着一根记忆储存条和一双盯了数据台一整天的无神双眼重新出现在她面前。“我们的数据库以及全息档案里关于帕德梅·纳贝里的所有资料都在这里了，长官。” 

“很好，”莱娅说，立刻将记忆储存条插进数据板一侧。“你可以解散了。去吃晚饭吧。” 

第一份文件——文件按照字母顺序排列——阿贝维克托瓦_论文*，是一篇主要聚焦于阿米达拉女王两届任期间政治盛况的论文。文末附上了一些图表，包括细致的手绘图以及参考图像。每一张都有附有详细标注。图65B是女王及其侍女的一张照片，所有人都身着橙色与银色相间的衣服。一旁的说明文字指出真正的女王实际上是左数第二位侍女；而那位身着女王服装的女子其实是女王的保镖兼替身。 

【*译注：原文为AaberVictoire_Thesis，AaberVictoire应该是人名，没文化译者搜了一下，Wiktionary说Aaber来自中古高地德语，Victoire来自中古法语，Google听了一下读音感觉法语听起来顺耳一点，所以名字按法语音译。】 

莱娅望着侍女帕德梅安静而严肃的面孔。她的五官小巧，深色的发丝盘在耳上。莱娅在帝国参议院留下的照片就从未如此安静、严肃而矜持；莱娅总是说得太多，声音太大，称不上优雅。温特比她更像公主，她还有着修长，精致的脖颈和浅色的头发。 

乍看上去，不难想象这个女人会死于分娩。莱娅理应深知不该以一个人的身高来评判他人，但她发现自己情不自禁。而她端详的时间越长，就越意识到帕德梅意志的坚强胜过了她身躯的羸弱。那一身礼服长袍一定有他妈的一帝国吨那么重。 

“长官？”传来个声音；莱娅抬头，看见奥利瓦雷斯上将从办公室门口探身进来。“突发情况。” 

莱娅说，“马上就来，”随后从数据板上拔出记忆储存条，已经奔到办公桌前。“我们边走边说，上将。” 

~ 

莱娅，已经认识韩很多年了，几乎认识他多久就睡了他多久，直到出现怀孕这档乱子以前，她都认为要阻止韩突如其来心血来潮去做什么事的最好办法就是令其尽可能具有法律约束力。结婚自然也是如此，但结婚是个例外。 

“我的父母是包办婚姻，”当韩讲某个关于他的父母和童年的故事讲到一半，说出“不是我们所有人都戴着王冠长大，公主”时，莱娅断然说道。“你在那滔滔不绝的童话故事听起来很美好，但很荒谬。” 

“荒谬，”韩嚷嚷，“你这是什么意思？” 

“就是毫无意义，”莱娅对他说。她有些享受韩的脸色开始发紫的样子。对于一个整天强调莱娅的童年相较于他是多么优越的人来说，他非常保护自己的幸福童年记忆。莱娅也有美好的童年时光，自然，但她的美好记忆包括和妮娜一起离家出走逃避法庭职责时与保姆菲洛崔克斯在宫殿中追逐。“听好，我完全不明白你为什么想要结婚。大家结婚只是因为这样可以减税，而我们严格来说都算罪犯。自从维达毁了我的母星以后我就再也没报过税了。” 

韩开口，“减税？”语气难以置信。“谁会为了减税结婚啊？” 

“所有人！”莱娅说。 

韩，坐在两天前突然出现在莱娅办公桌前的转椅上——显然这把椅子就是为这次谈话预备的——转了一圈对卢克说，“你的父母辈是为什么结婚的？” 

“我爷爷娶我奶奶是为了将她从奴隶制中解放出来，”卢克说。他把一堆新的机械零件拖进莱娅的办公室，这样他就能继续修理那些机器玩意。他以为莱娅不会注意到他把WD-40的瓶子重新漆了一遍，真可爱。 

“不错，”韩说，快速转回来，“听起来比减税好得多，我猜。” 

莱娅问，“你是在说我们共享的祖父母吗？”

卢克没把视线从那一大堆垃圾上移开，而是专注于把他们分成小堆的垃圾，他说，“我们共享所有的祖父母，莱娅，这就是共合子双胞胎的意思。” 

莱娅有那么一瞬考虑着对卢克讲讲自己在奥加纳王宫的无数成长往事之一——大概他会有兴趣听听莱娅小时候受到的发音和礼仪训练，因为她不得不流利掌握奥德朗的四门官方语言和两种手语——但取而代之，她说，“我们不是同卵的，白痴。” 

“我说的是 **共** 合子，”卢克不耐烦地回答。 

“他就是这么说的，”韩说。“就连塔图因这种鸟不拉屎小行星带上的湿气农场农民都为了比减税更好的理由结婚，公主。” 

卢克说，“ _鸟不拉屎？_ ”而莱娅说，“减税是完全合法的结婚理由，并且——我想补充——不是我父母结婚的理由。尽管我看不出我父母为什么结婚跟我们有什么关系，特别是在他们都已经死了而且我们也并不会结婚的情况下。” 

韩戏剧性地长叹一口气，仰靠在转椅上。莱娅不得不给他这个便利道具。她的办公室里本来没有多余的椅子，因为站立有助于进来的人不要浪费莱娅的时间直接说出他们的想法。理所当然，韩会想办法绕开这条规则。 

“你看，”他对着莱娅办公室的天花板说。“我们要有孩子了？没问题。我们要有孩子了。但这个孩子必须是一个家庭中的一员。” 

莱娅面无表情地瞪着他。 _我们要有孩子了？没问题？_ 造物主都他妈落泪了。 

“没错，”莱娅说。她指指自己的胸膛，又戳戳卢克。“家庭，”她口齿清晰，简明扼要地说。赛莉阿姨一定会非常为她自豪的。她接着指指韩。“家庭，”她重复。“现在这样有什么问题吗？如果你想要更多家人，我不想打破你的幻想，但我其余所有的家人都蒸发到太空里去了，而你的一半家人都进了监狱。所以这里就我们三个人，而且这样很好。我们为什么还需要结婚证书？奥加纳家族已经不存在了，所以也不用考虑什么继承权问题。”韩一言不发，于是她继续问，“还是说有什么索罗家族的遗产需要我纳入考虑范围？” 

韩表情扭曲一下。“我一半的家人没有在牢里，”他暴躁地说。 

“行，”莱娅说，“那就百分之四十五，不管怎么说，我的论点依旧成立。而你还没有列举出你的论据，索罗将军，你在浪费我宝贵的时间。” 

韩望回天花板，厌倦地说，“我想结婚这个理由还不够充分吗？” 

“在你告诉我为什么之前都不够充分，”莱娅说。“而且不许再继续说什么’这是该做的事’这种胡话。要是哪天我信了你告诉我什么该做什么不该做，那那些伦武士团的蠢货都能集合起一次杀伤力胜过癌细胞的攻击了。” 

韩说，“为什么你说什么都是绝对真理，而我说什么都是胡说八道？” 

莱娅回答，“因为我不是个爆能枪残余电量比脑子里残余理智要多的流窜亡命徒。” 

虽然韩开口反击的速度总是很快，但这一次他看着莱娅五六秒之后才回答。“行吧，”他说。“流窜亡命徒，我不觉得，没法在星球一边上呆过一个月——听起来更恰当点？” 

“有史以来第一次，没错，”莱娅说。 

“你喜欢我离开，远离你的头发，”他指出。

“如果有个孩子要照顾我就不喜欢了，”莱娅说。“问题在于，你无视我给你的直接命令，跑去从事自发的犯罪活动。” 

“你刚刚的原话才说过我们都是罪犯，”韩非常愤愤不平地说，然后在脑袋边摆了摆手。“算了。公主，问题的关键不在于你不明白婚姻的意义，而在于你不相信我。”他把靴子翘上莱娅的桌缘，双手交叉安放在自己的胃上。“怎么，一个科雷利亚无赖配不上你吗？” 

莱娅想开口说 _“实话实说，没错”，_ 但角落里的卢克出声了，“我觉得事情没那么简单。” 

韩没把视线从莱娅身上移开，说：“闭嘴，卢克。”他的语调堪称愉悦。“你已经在这个小义军基地独裁专政有段时间了，公主，而我想你已经习惯了什么东西都唾手可得。你可以大谈特谈外交，但你根本不在行。你很擅长对别人指手画脚，而且指望他们言听计从。但你猜怎么着？你指挥不动我。” 

“我可以把你送上军事法庭，”莱娅提议。 

“那请便吧，”韩说。“公主殿下，你对外交一无所知正是因为你根本不知道如何妥协。”

“噢看在他妈的份上，”莱娅厉声说，“少来这套。” 

“不，不，我已经思考很久了，而我敢肯定这就是事实，”韩说。为什么他要盯着她？这很令人坐立难安。通常情况下韩盯着她是因为他想把她扛到床上或者附近的储藏室或者任何一个空着的医疗隔间里。“是我一直在妥协——我加入了你愚蠢的义军，我让自己被碳凝——” 

“你 **让** 自己？”莱娅嘶声道；韩无视了她。 

“——过去六年里我都在从一个狗屎星球跑到另一个狗屎星球上帮忙训练你们的飞行员。而我看不出你做了多少妥协，殿下。” 

“到目前为止我还没掐死你，”莱娅说。 

“我真的觉得是时候轮到你做些让步了，”韩继续说。“如果你真的不想要这个孩子，你早就让医疗机器人把它拿掉了，那我们就不会在这讨论这个。但你想要这个孩子。那你想要我在你身边吗？” 

莱娅不高兴地瞪着他。“我有得选吗？”她说。 

“别来这套，”韩说。“要么你想要我留下，要么不想。” 

“韩，和你在一起的每一天都能迎来全新的痛苦惊吓。”莱娅对他说。 

“我会留下，”韩继续说话，就跟莱娅根本没开口似的。“目前来说，公主，我看不出离开的必要。我爱你，我想要结婚，我想要这个孩子。可以了吗？” 

**可以了吗？** 简直难以置信莱娅爱上了这个白痴。 

“哇哦，”莱娅面无表情地说。“我还真被你强烈的情感震撼了。行啊，既然没必要走，为什么我们不明天就结婚呢？” 

韩还在盯着她，眼睛现在亮起来了，说，“别对每个字都那么较真，认真听我的意思，好吗？” 

在韩身后，卢克坚持不懈地捣鼓着他那一堆电线和铬金零件。他面无表情，头发垂下来掩住了他的眼睛，而难看的，乱糟糟的胡子挡住了他的嘴。这就是莱娅的双胞胎兄弟，她的共合子胞胎，以及不时突然造访的讨厌客人。通常而言，莱娅会被自己不了解的事情激怒；比如一而再，再而三闯进她生活的原力，困扰着她，让她无法看清事实。但她相信将她与她哥哥联系在一起的那股原力，即使她不知道这是为什么。这是莱娅有生以来最接近迷信的一刻；她太脚踏实地了，没法再更进一步。 

“唔，”莱娅说。韩立刻从那把毫无疑问是偷来的转椅上跳起来，猛击空气。“好吧，”她继续说，声音盖过他狂喜的喊叫。“我们结婚。” 

韩站到她的办公桌前，把莱娅从椅子上拽起来抱着她转圈，还把她桌上什么重要东西打翻了。在莱娅能看清是什么之前——韩转了太多圈了——他停了下来，开始重重地亲吻她，他的手挤着她的侧脸，另一只手环着她的腰，让她紧贴在怀里。她能感觉到他的爆能枪硌在她的骨盆上，很不舒服，但她没那个意志力让自己挣脱出来。

等她睁开眼睛，韩看起来沾沾自喜，满面通红，他的头发都竖了起来，因为莱娅控制不住自己的手。他看起来蠢得要命；让莱娅胸口发痛，呼吸不稳，望着他许久。“我就知道，”他说。他整个人散发着自鸣得意。“我就知道你会嫁给我的。” 

莱娅想要一拳打在他的肾上，但他就像条里希鳗鱼一样扭动着躲开了，又开始亲吻她，恼人地用他的整张嘴——嘴唇，舌头，牙齿，吸走了她脑子里的空气。 

“你就是个白痴，”莱娅对他说。她的意思是 _我爱你_ ，大概吧。 

“我知道，”韩说。 

END


End file.
